From Dark Til' Dawn
by CharmandersThoughts
Summary: (PREVIOUSLY High school is over rated) Tony Stark is a young genius, billionaire, and playboy who had to relocate due to a small...Accident. He is immediately ushered into the Jock's group, but he doesn't really want to be there. Until he meets Steve Rogers. They quickly become close friends, and Tony discovers he has feelings for Steve but does Steve reciprocate those feelings?
1. Metallica meets ACDC

**Hello, so this is my first attempt at an Avenger's fic so if you hate it please review for improvements,** **and if you loved it, review if you like:) I put ALOT of effort into this and I have only seen the movie once (SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN) but I adore the original comics so I have based the characters of Natasha, Thor, Pepper, Nick (Fury) and Steve on their comic originals, and the rest f the characters on the Avengers and X-men (as some characters appear briefly) movie portrayals:D **

**Just in case you didn't notice from the first line, this is gonna be AU; 3**

**Enjoy homies.**

**LET ME KNOW IF I NAILED IT OR FAILED IT ;D**

Chapter One – To Begin.

So there it was. North Avenger High school. Tony breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself before he walked through the tall metal gates and up an ancient looking set of stone steps. Looking up to the left, where they turned off to continue in a spiral, the dark haired boy reckoned there was about 30 in total. "29, 30" He said quietly as he reached the top and ceased counting. He was right. Again. Being a teenage genius had its bonus' but it also had its faults. You see, Tony was always popular, he had to be, he was the son of a billionaire! But he always felt slightly excluded, because he was in the highest groups for everything, and played baseball, not football. He shook his head to rid him of these thoughts 'don't_ think about that, Tony. Just pretend that Seafaire never existed...' _He shuddered at the mere thought of his last school, but continued to what he guessed was the main entrance of the school. Whilst walking though the barren play ground, he saw that the premises had a mid height brick wall surrounding it. His inner scientist inside got the better of him, so he went to investigate. Peering over the wall, he realised why they needed the stairs...

(X)

North Avenger High school was located just outside of Vancouver, in a city called Aven. But why is the school called North Avenger, writer person? I hear you ask, well my lovelies that is because the school is based at the foot of Mount. Avenger in the north of the city (Creative huh?). It was a huge building, consisting of many equally as large outer buildings. It sprawled out across the foot of the mountain and as Tony leaned over the perimeter's wall, he saw a 15 meter drop down to the car park. Now this drop, if you were to fall, may not kill you but it certainly would leave a mark. Or two.

'Mughghm.' Tony whipped around as he heard a slight cough behind him. He then came face to face with a boy who seemed the same age as him, but was a lot taller. He had piercing emerald green eyes and a shock of long black hair that was neatly combed back and just fell to his shoulders. His face was rather pointed to a degree and well defined, that also being said for his body. He wasn't overly muscular but you could tell that he worked hard to maintain such a physique. '_Or he was just really, __**really**__ lucky'_ Tony said in his head was the boy began to speak.

"Are you going to come inside, Mr Stark? Or are you just waiting for the rest of the inbred population of this dirt hole to come and suck at your soul?" The tall boy said in a bored yet amused tone. Tony merely blinked at the boy. The other just laughed lightly before turning and going inside, signalling for Tony to follow him.

As they walked though endless corridors and up and down countless amount of staircases, the silence between the boys grew awkward. "So... You like Metallica?" Tony said, gesturing towards the paler boy's tee shirt "Yes, I do, they are one of the only bands that are bearable nowadays. How about yourself?" The boy turned his head to face Tony with warmth in his eyes. "They are alright I guess" Tony pondered "But it's defiantly AC/DC all the way" He added with a slight chuckle prompting a smile to tug at the edge of the raven haired boy's lips. "Well, here we are" His guide said as they came to a stop outside a rich oak door. "Miss Hill will take _care_ of you now" He smiled, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the word care "My name's Loki Laufeyson by the way" The boy called over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'm Tony!" The olive skinned boy called to the retreating figure and could have sworn he heard Loki laugh and say something along the lines of "I already knew that, Mr Stark" before he rounded a corner, and disappeared.

Tony stared after Loki. Had he just made a friend? He hoped so. Shrugging, he turned to face the door before him. It read _'Miss M Hill – Guidance Counsellor'_. Taking a deep breath for the second time already that day, he knocked loudly and waited. A few minutes later he heard a muffled 'Come in'. Opening the door and slipping inside, he took a seat in the lone wooden chair in front of the Counsellor's desk. She had a hard face, but when she smiled, it seemed to melt into a pile of marshmallow gooey-ness and Tony could tell that they would get on quite well.

"Good morning, Mr Stark!" She said cheerfully, leaning forward and clasping her hands together. "Right back at you, Miss Hill" Tony beamed back to her. She raised her eyebrow and Tony simply said "I read the door" and Miss Hill smiled sweetly and got down to business. "Well then, Tony. Here is your timetable, bus pass and tardy slip' She said handing each object over to the ebony haired boy who stuffed them into his sushi print Eastpak backpack before queering the tardy slip. Miss Hill just chuckled slightly "In case you hadn't noticed, Mr Stark, this building is huge. In fact, it's enormous! So you might find it useful for your first few days here." She smiled again and dismissed Tony as the bell went for registration. He thanked her and opened to door to leave the room and was almost fallen on by a well built blonde, half leaning on the door on the other side.

"Sorry man." Tony said quickly, helping the boy up. "Its fine, thanks" The other boy smiled, but Tony could see they were ridden with sadness and tears he was never going to let fall. Smiling back to the boy Tony went on his way, but as the other boy entered to room he heard Miss Hill greet him. "Good morning! How are you today, Mr Rogers?" he chimed and then he heard a beautiful voice reply quietly "Miss, please, it's Steve" before closing the door. Tony quickened his pace in case he was spotted eves dropping but as he hurried to his form room, he made a mental note to remember.

To remember that name.

**HOW WAS IT!? **

**I'm happy with it at the moment hehe:) **

**Thanks for reading y'all! **

**P.S I'm thinking of adding a lil' bit of Loki/Bruce and possibly to spice it up a little Loki/Tony:3 **

**Thanks agaiinnnnnn:D**

**xXCharmandersThoughtsXx **


	2. Twilight 2 point 0

**(PART ONE)**

**THIS IS A REVISED VERSION AND I WILL TAKE DOWN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Thank you to LilyLove7 for mentioning it xD It is only because my document is too large, so I'm having to split it into two parts. DONT HATE ME PLZ COS THEY ARE BEING UPLOADED AT THE SAME TIME 3 **

**I know it's been ages since I updated but life got in the way...Now enjoy the story c; **

Out of breath and frankly quite pissed off, Tony finally arrived his home room twenty minutes late. _'Thank frik for my tardy slip'_ Tony thought as he entered the noisy classroom. As the door closed everyone went silent and 30 pairs of eyes flicked to the new boy standing at the entrance to the room. He strolled over to the teacher's desk and explained the situation and the teacher, who introduced himself as Mr Xavier, nodded and lead the boy to the front of the class.

"Okay guys! This is Tony Stark" Tony heard a gasp. Yeap, a billionaire's son was in a public school, the scandal! "Please everyone do your best to make him feel welcome and Tony, Loki will be your buddy" Mr Xavier beamed at Tony and gestured to Loki at the back of the classroom. Tony followed the teacher's gaze and saw his friend at the back, smiling broadly at him. The rest of the class however, looked suspicious. As he made his way to the back of the classroom, he saw various students eyeing him up. He saw looks of potential punching bag, potential sports man and _'Oh no'_ he rolled his eyes as he saw the look of potential boyfriend. He slipped into the seat next to Loki. "Hello again, friend" Loki beamed patting Tony's shoulder. "Hiya Loki" Tony smiled back to him and opened his backpack and pulled out a sketch book and began to doodle.

"What are you drawing, Tony?" The raven haired boy peered over his neighbour's shoulder trying to see the paper he was hunched over, scribbling furiously. "Oh just stuff..." Tony said gathering up the paper. He couldn't risk anyone knowing about JARVIS or...Or...

**RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG GGGGGGG!**

Tony jumped at the sudden sound, pulling him from his thoughts. Loki looked at him oddly but didn't press the matter. The two boys gathered their belongings and consulted their timetables, and realising they were in the same science class, left the classroom with the rest of the herd and made their way over to the science block. As they were entering the building, they ran into some of Loki's friends, also going to their science lessons, and the slightly taller boy took this as the perfect opportunity to introduce his new friend and new kid in general to his comrades. But before he could, a small bundle of human was launching themselves at Loki and laughing cheerfully, Loki embraced them. "Hello my sweet" Loki said kissing the girls head lightly and she pulled away from the hug so he could greet his other friends. Luckily, he remembered that Tony was still there, standing awkwardly and introduced him to the various teenagers before him.

One of these people Tony recognised as Steve Rogers. The boy Tony promised himself to remember. His baby blue eyes seemed to shine brightly but not clearly showing his emotions as much as you have thought they would. He was wearing a dark red Hollister hoodie that looked several sized too big, a pair of crimson and black checked board shorts and some black street vans. His blonde hair was pushed off of his face roughly but a few stray strands of hair fell into his eyes. "Guys, this is my new friend Tony Stark" Loki announced proudly and Tony was brought back to reality by the group's small gasps. He rolled his eyes and smiled a lopsided grin saying "Yes, I am the son of Howard Stark, yadda yadda yadda" He laughed slightly shaking his head, looking at the floor as Loki continued, once again. "This is Clinton-"He began but before he could finish Clinton cut in. "Clint" He smiled as Tony shook his already outstretched hand "He is the only one old fashioned enough to call me that now" Clint beamed while inclining his head towards Loki who shrugged innocently and then carried on. "This is Natasha, Bruce, Pepper and Steve" Loki gestured towards each person as he said their name. Tony realised that the girl Loki still had his arm around was called Pepper. Finally, with all the introductions finished and class almost about to start, the group dispersed into their separate classrooms and as Tony was about to follow the boy, Bruce, into the classroom, he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. It was the girl the Loki seemed close to and he thought he recognised her from his street...

"Pepper...Right?" he began as it didn't seem like she was saying anything soon. "Urm... Yes, that's right" She looked confused and Tony followed he gaze and realised she was staring at his chest. His breath hitched in his throat. Did she know? If she did, then _how _did she know? Tony panicked and looked at her dead in the eye his eyes pleading for her not to tell anyone about his secret. She nodded slightly and turned to walk away but he called out "Pepper!" She whipped around and he ran his hand nervously though his hair. "How...What do you know?" He whispered, looking around in case someone heard their conversation. The red headed girl smiled knowingly and said "Word gets around when your father works at S.H.E.I.L.D, Tony, I promise you, not a soul knows outside of them." She took his hand reassuringly and smiled once more before turning into her class. Tony took a deep breath and walked into his class. It wasn't until he reached the teacher that he realised that tears were streaming silently down his cheeks. The teacher, a short ash blonde lady called Miss Frost, looked at him with concern but thought it was better if she waited until the end of the lesson. She sent him to his allocated seat near the back. Tony's breath hitched in his throat and internally he yelled with happiness as he realised he was seated next to Steve.

(X)

**CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	3. Twilight 2 point 0 - part 2

**PART TWO**

(X)

"Hi" Steve said brightly and Tony nodded and smiled weakly towards him in reply, frantically wiping his eyes and sitting down. "Are...You okay?" Steve asked quietly as Miss Frost began to talk to the class about the practical they would be doing today. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Tony replied almost monotone, not looking up from whatever he was drawing...

When the teacher had finished talking and was handing out the equipment for the experiment. Tony sighed and opened the text book he had just been handed to page 198 – Plant and animal cells. Was this a joke? _'I guess being a genius in a public school is shit. Just like Rhodes said it would be'._ By now, all the necessary equipment was before each pair on their desks, the instructions on the board. Tony had never actually studied an onion cell and its structure but he could already tell it would be easy. He swiftly and smoothly set up the microscope and made the cell slide in less than 5 minutes, while the rest of the group were just getting their microscopes to work. Whilst Steve was sent to collect the worksheet they had to complete, Tony peered into the eye piece and observed what he already predicted. When Steve returned, Tony slid the microscope over to him so he could see the 'amazing' onion cells. Then Steve passed it back to Tony. Tony passed it back to Steve, and so on. This went on for some until Steve thought he heard Tony say something. At last. He have been trying to talk to the guy all lesson but was simply being shunned. Not wanting to miss the opportunity for conversation, Steve enquired what Tony had said.

"I said, this feels like I'm in fucking Twilight." Tony responded smiling slightly. But it wasn't that horribly fake smile he had been wearing earlier, no, this seemed on the verge of genuine, and Steve couldn't miss this. Wait, what was he thinking? He wanted to see a guy smile. A GUY for that matter! He shuddered slightly and went back to tying to get thought to Tony. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently and Tony stared at him amusedly before replying "You know the first time Bella talks to Edward, it's awkwardly silent, and they are doing this experiment." And then he turned back to the worksheet. Steve sat there for a moment before realising something "What? You mean you wanted to talk?" he said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as Tony chuckled slightly. "No, I was merely stating that it was similar to the book and film" He stated as if it was obvious. Steve was still confused though "But why compare it to Twilight? You sound like a girl!" He laughed and winked at Tony, letting him know it was just a joke. Tony burst into laughter "No! That is just an offence to women, and team Edward!" He said trying to sound serious and Steve said what he thought was a witty comeback...

"What are you gay or something?" And continued laughing but Tony was frozen. No, not this time, he wasn't going to sit around and be bullied, even if it was a joke, it could be the beginning of his downfall. Tony pushed away from the table and stood up with such force that his stool fell to the floor and the spare glass slides fell of the table, both making a crashing noise. "Tony, Dude-" Steve began "You can shut the fuck up" Tony growled harshly as he picked up his bag and shoved his stuff in it, even though they still had half an hour left of the lesson. "What did I do?" Steve said, voice almost cracking, everyone knew how much he hated confrontation and how it upset him. "Seriously I'm warning you, don't come near me or I swear to multiple Gods that I will break your face." Tony snarled the tone of his voice practically acidic. Steve couldn't hold it in any longer and a solitary tear rolled down his now embarrassingly crimson cheeks and he was shaking with anger.

"I...I'm sorry" He began, not wanting to resort to violence as the rest of the class simply stared. "I don't need your fucking apology Rogers." Tony almost yelled, anger consuming him. "Mr Stark, please sit back down" Miss Frost spoke calmly, trying to defuse the situation. Tony threw a glare at her and headed towards the door. "MR STARK!" Miss Frost was almost yelling trying to get him to stop "Please. Return to your seat or I will get on call to come and remove you." She said, quieter this time, to a still retreating Tony. As he reached the door he turned around to face the teacher and said dangerously "Oh really? Well don't trouble them." He turned to exit but Steve said once more "Tony, Please-"

"No." Tony yelled cutting him off. "Now is not the fucking time for be sorry" He screamed, crashing through the door and slammed it behind him and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he just kept moving his legs until they couldn't carry him any further. He leant heavily into the wall next to him and slid down it to huddle into a ball on the floor, wishing it would all end now, like it almost did in the summer...

He heard a few voices coming closer so he gathered himself and stood, looking to find the nearest toilets. Luckily for him, they were literally across the hall.

Moving quickly to avoid detection by the ever gaining voices, he entered the boy's bathroom and leant against the sink, his bag tossed on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the plastic dagger key ring. The blade of it seemed very appealing... _'NO. Tony, you are NOT going down_ _that road again! Leave the scissors in there.'_ He told himself and tried to ignore it but he kept looking at it, he couldn't help himself! So, eventually he snatched up the bag and pulled it open, digging around for what he wanted and in a few minutes his hot, clammy hands wrapped around the cool metal. Grabbing it like it was his life source; he pulled the blades from his bag and placed them on the counter in front of him.

After splashing some water on his face and rolling up his sleeves, he clasped the scissors and gently pulled the blades open. He grazed them across his wrist, then up to his arm, nipping the skin, but not quite cutting it. Then the bell rang and he jumped. One of the blades dug deeply into his arm and cut it open "Shit shit shit shit shit shit" He cursed as he removed the scissors and saw the amount of blood coming out of his arm. He grabbed some toilet paper and tried to dress the wound but failed miserably. Being a bright boy, he decided his only safe bet was going to the school nurse and making up some crazy reason for the blood now covering most of his jacket and arm.

He picked up his bag and sprinted though the corridors, dodging the odd teacher and stragglers heading to their next lesson.

He arrived at the nurse's room blood dripping off him, pale and sweaty. He must have looked quite the picture judging by the small squeak the nurse made as she saw him.

"Hi there, I think I need a plaster." _

**TAA DAA! I hope you all like it as I enjoyed writing it, and it isn't the last we will be seeing of Miss Frost (Emma Frost hehe, see what I did there? Probably not...) as I want to develop her character more and also I plan to give her quite the meaningful is tiny role in later chapters:3 ANYWAY, I'm away all of next week so I have a lot of holiday time to draft future chapters CAN I GET A HELL YEAH? No? Oh...okay 3: OH YEAH and I know it's set in Canada and all of that but a plaster is a band aid or whatever mkay? C: **

**XxCharmandersThoughtsxX **


	4. The Ginger Gingerly Explains

**Chapter 3- The Ginger Gingerly Explains. **

"Holy fuck!" Tony winced as the nurse cleaned his wound and dressed it in a bandage. She glared at him for his use of language before standing and straightening her apron slightly.

"There you go, Mr Stark." She smiled kindly at him 'Do you want me to phone your parents?' Tony tried not to wince at the plural she used. '_But then, how would she know?'_ He thought and looked up to the stony faced nurse and said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face "That won't be necessary" He peered at her badge to see her name "Miss Thompson." He smiled at her again, thanked her for her services and walked out of the medical room ignoring her attempts to call him back.

He powered down the hall, bag firmly on his back and a steely look of determination on his face as he decided he might as well turn up to his math lesson, even if it was for the last twenty-five minutes. He knew he had math with Loki and it was in A Block, as they had discussed it this morning. After briefly consulting his map, he almost ran to his classroom. He paused to regain his breath as he was about to enter the room and once he fiddled with his hair and adjusted his black leather jacket a bit, he pushed the door open, knocking as he did so.

"So if we do not have the hypotenuse angle, but we know the adjacent angles are equal to _x _divide 2_ty,_ how would we go about the question?" The teacher said and the class stared back him in stunned silence. "What! Come on guys! Ugh, I'll go over it again." He turned back to the blackboard, still not having not noticed Tony enter the room. "First you-"He began but Tony got their first.

"Work out the length of the hypotenuse, using Pythagoras. O would be x and A and H would be T and Y, multiply T and Y, double then divide by x, then square root to the 5th." Tony stated effortlessly as if the teacher had asked him to recite the alphabet. The class just sat there with their mouths agape and the teacher turned to face Tony. "Well done Mr Stark, nice of you to join us! I trust you have a decent reason for your tardiness?" The man said, placing the board pen on the desk behind him. "Yes, Sir. I was with the school nurse, Miss Thompson, I believe." Tony said smoothly and the teacher nodded and muttered "Sounds legit." Before sorting out an exercise and text book for Tony and sending him to his allocated seat next to a large built boy with dark mocha skin and a neatly combed afro. "Sup bruh." The boy greeted Tony as he slid into his seat, the next desk over. "Hi" Tony smiled "I'm Tony-" "Stark, I know, we all do, mate" The boy chuckled and added "I'm Armando Munoz by the way, but everyone just calls me Darwin" "Why is that?" Tony questioned, rather puzzled. The boy laughed, "I'm the _kiinnggg _of Bio, so hard core, I know." The boy known as 'Darwin' finished and Tony smiled once again before turning to the page the teacher just ordered to the class and sighed almost audibly. The page read '**Quadratic equations when applied to Pythagoras' Theorem**'. He knew this was going to be too simple. He got opened up his exercise book and worked through the pages as slow as he could, which compared to this classes work rate, was still unbelievably fast.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his injured arm. He jerked away violently and looked up to see Loki frowning slightly. "Oh hey, Loki!" Tony said lightly, not paying attention to the fact that Loki's eyes were strictly trained on his bandaged arm.

"What happened?" He said poking the offending limb, causing Tony to whimper slightly. "Oh, just a minor science mishap" Tony said what he hoped wasn't too fast with a tight smile. "Oh. Okay!" Loki said, brightening up slightly but his eyes remained cold. "Mr Laufeyson, Why on Earth are you out of your seat?" The teacher said sternly. "Err... Tony, he finished his work so..." Loki drifted off and the man at the front snapped quickly "Well let him come and talk to _me_ then! If he has finished the work, I highly doubt he has got it _all_ correct..." The older man said as he got up and sauntered over to Tony and took his work back to his desk, leaving Tony to sit there awkwardly. "Sorry, Mr Praham..." Loki muttered before returning to his seat.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. Mr Praham dismissed the class, but calling for Tony to stay behind. "Yes, Sir?" Tony asked as he approached the teacher's cluttered desk. "Is there something wrong with my work?" but the teacher merely shook his head. "No, quite the opposite, Tony. You obviously do not belong in this ability set." Tony only replied with silence but then added "What, you mean that this..." He looked at Mr Praham with a slightly confused expression and the teacher explained. "This is set 4 out of 6, Mr Stark. You should be in the sets appropriate for your ability by tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest." Tony nodded in understanding, smiled and abruptly left the room.

My Praham sighed to himself. That kid deserved more than this school.

**(X)**

"Loki! Wait up!" Tony called out to the ebony haired boy as he raced down the corridor to catch up with him. Loki turned and halted in mid-step to allow Tony to join him. "What did Mr Praham want?" Loki asked as the two boys continued to the cafeteria for 3rd period lunch as they had a free lesson. "Just to tell me that I'm awesome." Tony winked and Loki erupted into laughter. "Really? He hates everyone! You may have an admirer, Tony" Loki smiled sinisterly and it was Tony's turn to laugh. "Ew, Loki! Just no! Horrible images in my head! Mentally scarring! Thanks." Tony dramatised and they entered the lunch hall laughing like a pair of lunatics.

Loki pointed out his group of friends sitting at their usual table to Tony and after purchasing a cheeseburger (well, the burger part was questionable) Tony joined them. "Hey Tony, what happened to your arm?" Bruce asked shyly. Tony just laughed slightly and said simply "Science experiment." And that was it, his new acquaintances questioned him no further and he felt rather at ease. That was until Steve sat down.

Taking the seat furthest away from Tony, Steve stayed quiet and avoided looking at him. Natasha obviously guessed something was up and whispered something to Pepper. Pepper then glared at Steve and asked if she could have a word with him. Seeing Clint's expression light up she added "In private." Before grabbing Steve by the elbow and dragging him out into the outdoor seating area that was (thankfully) abandoned.

"What's up with you?" She asked immediately as soon as they were alone. Steve's response was to stare at the ground and scuff his shoes slightly. Sighing, Pepper tried again. "Steve, we all know why you're going to Miss Hill-" Steve's head snapped up, eyes filled with horror "-and we are _fine_ with it." And Steve visibly relaxed before adding "So what did you-"but Pepper cut him off. "If you'd let me finish, you'll find out!" Steve stared at the ground again. "Do you know why Tony has that bandage on his arm? Because his 'Science experiment' excuse is obviously bullshit." "Well, he's not exactly lying..." He glanced up and saw Pepper's shocked expression and continued. "He made a twilight reference and I didn't know what to say so..." He trailed off, Pepper coughed and Steven went on, "I said 'What are you gay or something?' and he flipped out and then raged out of class..." Steve looked around and then said to Pepper in a stern tone"I swear toany kind of God that I don't know what else happened." He stormed off Pepper scurried after him.

_'I need to tell Tony' _she thought as they entered the cafeteria once more and slid back into her seat opposite the boy in question. She sat there for a few minutes, pretending to be involved and interested in the current conversation but after ten minutes of internal debate and constant fidgeting, she decided she needed to talk to Tony _now_. Standing and mouthing to Tony to follow her without grabbing the attention of the rest of the group, they walked over to a secluded area of the lunch room.

"What did you want?" Tony questioned and Pepper just let it all out. She told him about how her father worked at shield and she overheard him talking about his accident. Tony looked coldly at her but she continued.

She told him about his history of self harm and him bulimia and basically everything about him. At the end of it all, he merely looked confused but knowing that her father was an S.H.E.I.L.D agent he understood how she had come across this information. Her next question startled him slightly...

"Now it's your turn." She said gesturing towards him arm. Tony gave her a look and she gasped. "I didn't mean to do it so damn big..." Tony trailed off, stareing at his arm. Pepper pulled him into a hug obviously understanding what he had meant.

"But...Why?" She asked quietly as she pulled away from the embrace even though she thought she may already know the answer, she wanted to be sure. She was disappointed though when Tony just shook his head. She was going to protest but then she thought that she had only just met the boy in person today... And also, the bell went for fourth period.

Tony smiled weakly at her before running off in the crowd, obviously trying to avoid any more questions...

But what he didn't notice is a pair of eyes following him across the room as he made his hasty exit... Eyes he thought he would never see again.

**I KNOW ITS BAD JUST SHH PLEASE OMG I HATE HOW THIS TURNED OUT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING DDD:**

**OH DEAR LORD IT'S BEEN A LONG FREAKING TIME. I'm so sorry I know I'm 3 million years late; I've been horrifically ill, world war three began in my friendship group and all the shit hit the metaphorical fan... but I've been drafting. For some reason, my brain hits standstill when faced with a blank word document D: **

**The maths teacher in this, is based on my own teacher at school, I have just changed his name slightly...Just by one letter but anyways... He is such a bich... yes for jacksfilms quotes! BICHES, BICHES EVERYWERE c; **

**Love always, **

**XxCharmandersThoughtsxX**


End file.
